Friends of my friend are my foes
by Kunoichi Nazena
Summary: Splinter wird unerwartet mit seiner Vergangenheit als Foot Ninja konfrontiert, als April das Erbe eines verstorbenen Verwandten antritt. Werden seine Freunde aus Kindertagen zu ihm halten, obwohl er für sie kaum wiederzuerkennen ist? Kapitel 2!
1. Prolog

**Friends of My Friend Are My Foes**

_Ich habe mich bei der Darstellung der „anderen Seite" an Eric van Lustbaders „mondscheinbeschienenen Pfad" aus „Der Ninja" orientiert. Kann den Roman unbedingt weiterempfehlen! „Friends of my friend are my foes" spielt in einer Mischung aus dem Archie- Universum und den jetzigen amerikanischen Tales of the TMNT Vol. 2. Alle Turtles, Splinter, Shredder, die Foot etc. sind Eigentum von Mirage. Wakabayashi Toki, Ueweda Sanjio, Fuchikawa Takehiro, Hatsutori Akemi und Kimura Sen sind meine Charaktere. Wie Hamato Yoshi die Hiroshima- Bombe erlebte, steht im Turtles- Taschenbuchcomic Nr. 6 oder im englischen Archie Adventures - Comic Nr. 28._

Amida Buddha: Viele Ninja verehrten Amida Buddha (gehörten also zu eine Buddhismus- Sekte). Splinter ist allerdings Zen- Buddhist (steht irgendwo in den Archie- Comics).

Dojo: Trainingsraum

Gi: Trainingsanzug, „Karateanzug"

Itaki: Barbar, beleidigender Ausdruck für Ausländer (Gaijin ist wertneutral)

Kami: Geister, leben in Bäumen, Bächen, Felsen etc., aber auch in Hausaltären. Können Schutzgötter, aber auch Schadensbringer (z.B. als Fuchsgeister) sein

Kampai: Prost, zum Wohl

Karma: Schicksal im Sinne von Vorherbestimmung. Es gibt keinen geeigneten Ausdruck zur Übersetzung.

Konnichi wa: Hallo

Kunoichi: weiblicher Ninja

Oyabun: Yakuza- Boss. Yakuza sind die japanische Mafia.

Sayonara: auf Wiedersehen

Sensei: Meister

Seppuku: Selbstmord, meist durch Bauchaufschlitzen

Shidoshi: Oberhaupt der Ninja- Schule, Großmeister

Tatami: eine geflochtene Matte von genormter Größe. Wird in Japan auch als Flächenmaß gebraucht

Tenno: der Gottkaiser (bis zum 2. Weltkrieg wurde der Kaiser in Japan als Gott verehrt und galt als direkter Nachfahre der Sonnengöttin Ameterasu)

Prolog

Der Junge war etwa dreizehn Jahre alt und sehr, sehr mager. Sein schwarzes, blauschimmerndes Haar war am Hinterknopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden, der sich langsam löste. Er trug abgewetzte Kleidung, eine schwarze Hose und darüber eine fadenscheinige graue Kimonojacke. Barfuß saß er am Rand des Sees auf dem Schotter und schmetterte mit aller Kraft Steine ins Wasser. Der andere Junge beobachtete ihn. Er war ungefähr zwei Jahre älter. Das Haar trug er kürzer, aber seine Kleidung war in noch schlechterem Zustand. Das normalerweise fröhliche Gesicht wirkte ernst. Auch er war barfuß.

Er stand schon eine Weile hier. Der Jüngere hatte ihn nicht beachtet. Er warf weiterhin Steine ins Wasser. Der Ältere kam zögernd näher. Er war unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Schließlich setzte er sich neben den anderen Jungen. Der zeigte nicht, ob er den Älteren zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Der ältere Junge beobachtete ihn weiterhin schweigend. Verschmierte Tränenspuren zeigten sich auf dem Gesicht neben ihn, und die Augen blinzelten immer noch.

Der Jüngere rückte etwas ab, zeigte zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion auf den anderen, und schleuderte die Steine noch energischer. Jeder Stein versank mit einem lauten Platsch und einer kleinen Wasserfontäne. Der Ältere öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, zögerte und atmete hörbar aus. Das Gesicht neben ihm wurde noch abweisender.

Schließlich blickte der Ältere zum Boden, suchte sich einen flachen Stein und warf ihn über die Wasseroberfläche. Der Stein sprang zweimal auf, bevor er unterging. Der Junge neben ihn wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung, schaute aber gleich wieder weg. Der Ältere nahm einen weiteren Stein und schleuderte ihn. Er sprang dreimal auf. Die Wasserklatscher neben ihm verstummten. Der Jüngere beobachtete nun ihn.

Der Ältere nahm einen dritten Stein. Zweimal. Eine rauhe, heisere Stimme neben ihm sagte leise: „Der eben war besser." Der Ältere drückte ihm einen flachen Stein in die Hand. „Mach´s besser". Der Jüngere zögerte. Dann holte er aus und warf den Stein flach über das Wasser. Er ging sofort unter. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute kurz zur Seite. Der Ältere hatte noch mehr flache Steine gesucht und gab ihm den nächsten. Der Junge holte aus. Der Stein versank. Der nächste ebenso. Wütend schmiss er den darauffolgenden wieder mit aller Kraft ins Wasser. Das Wasser spritzte, die Wellen verliefen sich.

Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander. Schließlich sagte der Ältere: „Ich heiße Toki." Der Junge neben ihm murmelte: „Yoshi". Beide schwiegen wieder. Irgendwann fragte Toki: „Soll ich es dir beibringen?"


	2. Ein seltener Fund

Kapitel 1: Ein seltener Fund

Splinter saß ihn seinem Sessel, hielt eine Tasse grünen Tee in den Pfoten und roch an dem duftendem Aroma. Seine Schüler übten Falltechniken; er konnte sie dabei allein lassen und ein paar Momente der Ruhe genießen, bevor wieder das alltägliche Chaos in Form von lauter Musik, Michelangelos Streichen, Donatellos explodierenden Erfindungen und Leonardos und Raphaels Streitigkeiten ausbrach. Er schob den Gedanken von sich. Hier und jetzt war Frieden.

Seine übersensiblen Ohren fingen neben den für ihn ständig hörbaren Motorenlärm, den er gelernt hatte zu ignorieren, ein weiteres Geräusch auf. Leichte, schnelle Schritte. Mit leisem Bedauern stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und stand auf, um April ONeill zu begrüßen. „Master Splinter!" Sie verneigte sich leicht vor ihm. „So still? Wo sind die Jungs?" „Im Dojo," antwortete er ihr, bot ihr mit einer Handbewegung Platz an und setzte sich selbst wieder.

„Gibt es Ärger?" April verneinte. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit Euch sprechen. Ein entfernter Verwandter ist neulich gestorben und hat mich als Alleinerbin eingesetzt." „Das tut mir sehr leid, April." „Das muss es nicht. Ich habe ihn kaum gekannt, außerdem glaube ich, dass er mich nur zur Erbin eingesetzt hat, da er mit dem Rest der Familie nicht klarkam. Er war im zweiten Weltkrieg als Soldat in Japan stationiert", sie schaute verlegen zur Seite, doch Splinter bedachte sie lediglich mit einem höflichen Nicken, der Aufforderung fortzufahren, „und hat ziemlich viele Andenken von dort mitgebracht, Schriftrollen, kleine Figuren und ähnliches. Ich habe bereits mit einem Experten für ostasiatische Kunst alles durchgesehen, hätte aber trotzdem gerne eine zweite Meinung." Sie holte eine Schriftrolle aus ihrer Umhängetasche. „Könnt Ihr damit etwas anfangen?"

Splinter nahm die Rolle entgegen. Etwas daran kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Er entrollte sie, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an andere, an viele Rollen dieser Art, doch sie waren alle vernichtet worden, vernichtet von der amerikanischen Besatzungsmacht…

Eine Hand berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. April hatte sich vorgebeugt. „Splinter? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Ja…Nein!" antwortete Splinter irritiert, nicht wirklich ihre Stimme hörend. „Nein… es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte er leise. April war nicht überzeugt. „Was ist daran so besonders?" „April", meinte Splinter und musste sich räuspern, da seine Stimme krächzte, „hast du noch mehr davon?" April musterte ihn besorgt. „Einige. Wollt Ihr sie sehen?" „JA!" Splinter schrie fast, „am besten sofort!"

„Alles OK?" Michelangelo betrat den Raum. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Tut mir Leid, April. Ich hatte diese Rollen für längst zerstört gehalten. Kann ich sie bitte sehen?" „Ich habe sie nicht hier, sie sind im Haus meines Großonkels." „April", Splinters Stimme wurde härter , „hat der Kunstexperte ein besonderes Interesse für diese Rollen gezeigt?" April sah ich irritiert an. „Er meinte nur, dass seien ziemlich schlecht geschriebene Gedichte". „Nur für denjenigen, der sie nicht lesen kann", flüsterte Splinter, „für alle anderen…"

Damit hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. „Wie meint Ihr das, Sensei?" fragte Michelangelo. Seine Brüder kamen durch die Tür. Doch Splinter wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern. „Ihr könnt heute nachmittag machen, was ihr wollt, aber bitte, BITTE seid leise. Ich muss dringend meditieren." Ohne von der Rolle aufzusehen verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Leonardo schaute ratlos zu April. „Was ist an der Schriftrolle den so besonderes?" April zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schlecht wird das Gedicht ja wohl hoffentlich nicht sein…"

Splinter saß im Lotussitz auf einer tatami- Matte in seinem Zimmer. Die Füße überkreuzt, die Handoberseiten locker darüber gelegt, versuchte er sich zu entspannen und seinen Geist treiben zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder öffnete er die Augen und sah auf die Rolle, die vor seinen Füßen lag. Ihre Existenz, besonders hier, in Amerika, war unmöglich, und doch lag sie da. Ein Teil seines Erbes als rechtmäßiger Führer der Foot…

Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Dieser Teil seines Lebens lag schon viel zu lange hinter ihm, genauso wie der Name Hamato Yoshi und was- und wen- er einst bedeutete. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihm noch immer soviel an seinen Erinnerungen lag, obwohl sie so sehr schmerzten. Seufzend stand er auf und ging zu einer Truhe. Er holte einen anderen Kimono hervor, einen Gi für seine ehemalige menschliche Größe und ein paar Decken. Vorsichtig entfaltete er die unterste. In ihrer Mitte lagen vier Schriftrollen, ähnlich der, die vor der tatami- Matte lag. Er entrollte eine, nur um ganz sicher zu sein. Es konnte jedoch kein Zweifel bestehen. Ein Teil der alten Aufzeichnungen der Foot hatten den Zweiten Weltkrieg überstanden, und in den falschen Händen mochte das darin enthaltene Wissen tödlich sein: Rezepte für nicht nachweisbare Gifte, seit langem verbotene Techniken, die Kunst der tödlichen Berührung… Die Liste ließe sich endlos fortführen.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sein Großonkel Gyogi ihm die Rollen gezeigt hatte. Damals war er noch ein Junge gewesen, der kaum begriff, was für ein Schatz da vor ihm lag. Er selbst hatte eine Fackel an die staubtrockenen Rollen gehalten, dami sie nicht den Amerikanern in die Hände fielen. Doch er spürte damals schon die Kostbarkeit dieser Rollen und schon heimlich vier unter seinen Kimono. Gyogit war blind, er konnte nichts gemerkt haben, und doch brannten die Rollen auf seiner Haut heißer als das Feuer, was sie in dem geheimen Raum entfacht hatte.

Splinter schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Soviel kostbares Wissen, jahrtausende alt, in wenigen Minuten in Rauch aufgegangen…An Meditation war für heute nicht mehr zu denken, aber vielleicht konnte er etwas Schlaf finden.

In der Nacht wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her. Erinnerungen, Träume und Visionen vermischten sich. Er versuchte einen Pfad zu finden…

„Wozu", fragte Yoshi. „Einfach so. Du musst mehr aus der Schulter werfen". Toki grinste. „Sieh es als Übung für das Shuriken- Werfen". Yoshi lächelte nicht. Er starrte weiterhin grimmig auf das Wasser. Toki beobachtete ihn und meinte schließlich: „Es tut mir Leid. Das mit deiner Mutter, meine ich. Weißt du, ich lebte auch in Hiroshima. Meine Eltern und mein kleiner Bruder sind dort gestorben. Unser Haus stürzte durch die Druckwelle ein. Ich war zufällig draußen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Wenigstens waren sie sofort tot", Er räusperte sich. „Der alte Mann, der mit euch kam… ist das auch ein Verwandter von dir?" Yoshi nickte steif. „Mein Großonkel und Sensei Gyogi." „Er ist blind." Yoshi fuhr herum. „Er sah die Bombe fallen! Es war das letzte was er sah! Und danach…" er schluckte hart „war Hiroshima fort." Seine Stimme sackte ab. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Bruder und zwei Schwestern." Toki berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Und dein Vater?" Yoshi schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Die Regierung hatte doch Ninja angeworben. Er war in Korea und ist jetzt vermisst." „So leicht stirbt ein Ninja nicht", meinte Toki, „und dein Vater ist berühmt für seine Fähigkeiten." „Der Krieg ist seit fast einem Jahr zuende", flüsterte Yoshi. „Wenn er tatsächlich noch leben würde, hätte er sich doch schon längst gemeldet, oder?" Toki versuchte in abzulenken. „Warum seit ihr erst jetzt gekommen?" „Meine Mutter war zu schwer verletzt. Wir sind bei Verwandten von ihr untergekommen, aber die Hungersnot war zu schlimm. Irgendwie haben wir uns dann hierher durchgeschlagen. „Viel haben wir hier auch nicht gerade zu essen", sagte Toki, „ es langt so gerade eben. Den Kami sei gedankt, dass die Meister bei Kriegsanbruch vorausgedacht haben, auch für den Fall einer Niederlage. Im Gegensatz zum Kaiser!" „Das ist Hochverrat", meinte Yoshi tonlos. „Der Tenno ist kein Gott mehr. Ich habe es selbst im Radio gehört. Er hat es selbst verkündet!" „Auf Befehl der itaki und nur unter Zwang!" „Amida Buddha, Yoshi, bist du wirklich so naiv? Ein Gott hätte eine solche Niederlage niemals zugelassen!" „Vielleicht hatten die itaki die Stärkeren Götter." Toki grinste. „Und du erzählst mir was von wegen Hochverrat?" Yoshi schien ihn nicht zu hören. Wieder rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht, obwohl man sah, dass er sich bemühte sie zu unterdrücken. „Meine Familie… meine Mutter." Toki nickte mitfühlend. „Die Atomkrankheit. Weißt du was?" Er legte dem jüngeren Yoshi einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das Schicksal hat mir einen Bruder genommen, aber mir vielleicht auch einen neuen gebracht. Karma!" Yoshi sah ihn an und lächelte zaghaft. „Karma!"


	3. Splinters Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2: Splinters Vergangenheit

Splinter erwachte am frühen Nachmittag. Da Ratten eher nachtaktiv sind, schlief auch er tagsüber wesentlich besser. Auf Rücksicht auf die Lebensweise seiner Schüler legte er sich aber meist nachts hin und döste tagsüber nur ab und zu. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, unterbrach Mikey sein Videospiel, und seine Söhne schauten ich erwartungsvoll an. Donatello schaltete das Fernsehgerät aus und erntete einen protestierenden Blick von Michelangelo. Keiner fragte, doch Splinter wußte, dass er ihnen eine Erklärung schuldete. Er wußte allerdings beim besten Willen nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Meine Söhne, ihr wisst, dass den Ninja manchmal… übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben werden. Auch ich habe Fähigkeiten, die sich wissenschaftlich nicht immer erklären lassen."

Donatello verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. Splinter lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, wusste er doch, wie schwer es Don fiel, trotz gegenteiliger Erfahrungen das Übernatürliche zu akzeptieren. „Ich spreche von meinen Visionen, hauptsächlich davon, aber auch von meiner Fähigkeit, Auren zu sehen, oder euch immer zu finden, egal wo ihr seid, und dass ich weiß, wenn ihr in Gefahr seid." „Ihr habt gesagt, das läge daran, dass die Bindung zwischen Schülern und Sensei sehr stark ist, Meister Splinter," warf Leonardo ein. Splinter nickte.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Zwischenfall mit dem Auge von Sarnos, der dazu führte, dass Shredder seine Söhne schrumpfte und in einer alten Käsefabrik in ein Einmachglas sperrte. Nur aufgrund seiner besonderen Verbindung zu seinen Ziehsöhnen – und Aprils Hilfe- war er noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen um sie zu retten. „Das ist ein Grund, aber nicht der einzige. Außerdem habt ihr doch manchmal den Eindruck," seiner Stimme wurde leiser und wieder kräftiger, „den Eindruck, das ich im Kampf weiß, was ihr tut, bevor ihr es auch nur gedacht habe, und dass ich mich schneller bewege, als es eigentlich möglich wäre?" Raphael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erfahrung?" Mikey grinste. „Oder das neueste vom New Yorker- Untergrund- Markt." Die Turtles verdrehten die Augen. Mikeys Witze!

„Michealangelo!" Splinter fand das gar nicht komisch. „Darüber macht man keine Witze. Diese Fähigkeiten sind gefährlich, auch für den Anwender. Ein Teil davon ist mir angeboren, das meiste habe ich gelernt-" Michaelangelo unterbrach ihn. „Werdet Ihr es uns beibringen?" Begierig sah er seinen Meister an. Auch die anderen Turtles waren spürbar aufgeregt. Splinter stand still und überlegte, wie viel er ihnen erzählen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die ganze Wahrheit. Er setzte sich ihn seinen Sessel.

„Ich kam mit dreizehn Jahren in das Foot- Trainingslager und war somit noch recht jung. Mein Vater und mein Großonkel hatten mich schon unterwiesen, seit ich laufen konnte. Wir waren zweiundfünfzig in meiner Gruppe und die letzten, die noch im alten Stil ausgebildet wurden. Die japanische Regierung warb während des Krieges Ninja an. Die meisten starben. Viele gerieten in Gefangenschaft oder entschieden sich für seppuku, um der Schande der Gefangenschaft zu entgehen. Es gab kaum noch Sensei und somit keine Ausbilder mehr. Ich war der jüngste, aber auch der beste meines Jahrganges. Ich war verbittert, denn ich hatte im Krieg viel verloren…"

Die beiden Jungen standen sich am Seeufer gegenüber. Yoshi mochte vierzehn Jahre zählen. Sein Gesicht war ernst, während Tokis – wie immer- ein fröhliches Grinsen trug. Yoshi hatte die Hände in Kampfstellung erhoben und stand ganz ruhig, wartete auf einen Angriff oder eine günstige Gelegenheit. Alle seine Sinne waren wachsam, seine Muskeln angespannt. Toki stand ihm völlig entspannt gegenüber. „Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst. Lach doch mal! Bringt dich bestimmt dich um." Yoshis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Er nahm die gesamte Umgebung war. Links das Seeufer, rechter Hand ein Abhang, unter ihm Sand, hinter ihm steiniger Boden und vor ihm – hinter Toki- Morast. Ein ideales Trainingsgelände. „Weißt du", fuhr Toki fort und eröffnete mit diesen Worten quasi den Zweikampf, „heute werde ich dich besiegen." Yoshi setzte zur immer gleichen Antwort an. „Natürlich". Dann schoss er auf ihn zu, noch ehe Toki auch nur zeit hatte zu blinzeln. Toki konnte die beiden gerade auf den Kopf gezielten Schläge abwehren, auch den Tritt gegen den Bauch blockte er ab, aber nicht den tieferen seitlichen gegen seinen rechten Unterschenkel. Er landete rücklings im Schlamm und hatte im nächsten Moment Yoshis Knie auf der Brust. Yoshi kniete über ihm. „Okay, okay, ich gebe auf. Aber morgen besiege ich dich bestimmt!" Toki grinste.

„Es gab in meiner Gruppe niemanden, der mich besiegen konnte, und auch in den höheren Klassen war ich den meisten überlegen. Aber man erwartete es auch so von mir. Immerhin war ich der direkte Nachfahre und Erbe von Hamato Koji und würde eines Tages die Foot übernehmen. Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde. Ich war eher verschlossen, hielt mich alleine und habe trainiert. Es gab allerdings einen Jungen namens Toki, Wakabayashi Toki. Er war zwei Jahre älter als ich und mein bester Freund. Ich betrachtete ihn als eine Art Bruder, und er mich auch. Er hat mich zu einer Menge Blödsinn überredet, den ich allein ganz bestimmt nicht unternommen hätte." „Zum Beispiel?" fragte Mikey grinsend. Splinter lächelte. DAS erzählte er besser nicht…

Ein Junge von ungefähr sechzehn Jahren lag flach auf der Mauerkrone, so eng daran gepresst, als wollte er mit ihr verschmelzen. „Wir werden wahnsinnig Ärger bekommen!" zischte er nach unten. Die Gestalt unten lachte leise. „Hab dich nicht so, Yoshi. Wenn, dann werde höchstens ich Ärger bekommen, aber doch nicht der nächste Shidoshi. Komm endlich! Oder soll ich dir Beine machen?" Yoshi rollte sich von der Mauerkrone ab und landete lautlos im Gras. „Nicht so laut! Jemand könnte uns hören!" „Na und? Dann sagen wir eben, wir haben lautloses Schleichen geübt." Yoshi stieß ihn gegen die Schulter. „Und das soll uns jemand glauben?" Toki breitete die Arme aus. „´Nen Versuch ist´s wert, oder", meinte er grinsend. „Und jetzt komm! Wir müssen deinen Erfolg feiern. Als jüngster in Geschichte der Foot den 7. Dan!" Gemeinsam schlichen sie den Hang hinunter und machten sich auf den halbstündigen Fußmarsch ins nächste Dorf.

Yoshi wusste nicht, wie viel er bereits getrunken hatte. Die Frau hatte seine Schale immer wieder mit heißem Sake nachgefüllt und Toki bezahlte. Sechs, Sieben? Noch mehr? Seine Umgebung schwankte, und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. „To… To… Toki! Mü-sen gen!" Es bereitete ihm Probleme zu artikulieren. Er konnte nicht mehr klar gucken, aber Toki schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. „Hab dich nich so, kleiner Brru- der. Wird doch ge- rade – hick- richtig lustig!"

Yoshi ließ sich rücklings nach hinten fallen. Eine Frau legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und streichelte über sein Haar. Eine Weile genoß er diese Berührung, ihre Wärme und erinnerte sich daran, als er noch viel kleiner war. Dann versuchte sie, ihm noch mehr Sake einzuflößen, und er hatte mehr als genug davon. „Wie …spät?" ächzte er. „Der Abend ist noch jung, mein Hübscher", flüsterte sie. „Wie spät … genau?" „Kurz nach halb drei". „WAS?" Yoshi fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Wir müssen sofort zurück!" Er taumelte zu Toki und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. „Wir werden gewaltigen Ärger bekommen!" „Nur wenn jemand was merkt", meinte Toki unbekümmert und schlürfte noch eine Schale Reiswein. „Sie werden etwas merken. Komm!" Toki bezahlte, und sie verließen das Gasthaus und schwankten in die Nacht hinein.

Am nächsten morgen hatte Yoshi das Gefühl sein Kopf würde platzen. Ihm tat alles weh. Er kippte sich einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf und duschte danach eiskalt. Er konnte drei Nächte ohne Schlaf auskommen und immer noch kämpfen. Das gehörte zu seiner Ausbildung. Momentan wünschte er sich hingegen eher, drei Nächte im Bett verschwinden zu können.

Normalerweise war er einer der ersten im Dojo oder auf dem Trainingsplatz, besonders seit er dem 7. Dan errungen hatte. Heute war er der vorletzte. Er stellte sich nach hinten, hoffte nicht aufzufallen und das Training irgendwie durchzustehen. Hibuka- Sensei runzelte die Stirn. Sogar von vorne konnte er sehen, dass sein bester Schüler einen ziemlichen Kater hatte. Und nicht nur er. Sein Blick wanderte zu Yoshis bestem Freund, der sich allerdings wesentlich gerader auf den Beinen hielt und sogar ein Lächeln riskierte. Nun ja. „Heute üben wir den Angriff von mehreren Gegnern. Ich schlage vor, die ranghöchsten Schüler fangen an, um den anderen ein Beispiel zu geben. Gegner nach Anzahl der Grade. Yoshi-kun!"

Yoshi schlich nach vorne. Die anderen Schüler grinsten und stießen sich heimlich an. Sieben Gegner! Und es ging ihm offensichtlich nicht gut! Die Gelegenheit, viele blaue Flecken und Niederlagen zurückzuzahlen. Jeder hoffte, gewählt zu werden. In Topform nahm Yoshi es mit fünf Gegnern gleichzeitig auf. Der nächstbeste schaffte nur drei. Hibuka- Sensei wählte die nach Yoshi sieben besten Schüler. Der wurde immer blasser und schluckte hart. Ein harter Tag lag vor ihm. „Beginnt!"

„Sagen wir, er hat mich zu einer Dummheit verleitet, die mir für den Rest meines Lebens den Geschmack am Alkohol verdorben hat und mir auch die bis dahin schlimmste Tracht Prügel meines Lebens eingebracht hat!" Seine Schüler grinsten. Seine Mitschüler hatten es damals auch getan, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht übelnehmen. Er hatte zwei Wochen später immer noch blaue Flecken und Prellungen. An jenem Abend konnte er nur noch in den Schlafraum humpeln und sich auf seine Futonrolle fallen lassen. An Duschen oder Essen war nicht mehr zu denken. Zum Glück hatte er am nächstem Morgen keinen Kater mehr, aber dafür behinderten in seine Verletzungen vom Vortag. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie seine Freundschaft mit Toki endete. Für einen Moment hatte er sich in glücklichen Erinnerungen verloren.

„Ein weiteres dieser meiner „Talente" ist die Fähigkeit, Muster im Chaos zu erkennen. Das sagt euch jetzt nicht viel, aber es ist angeboren und lag in meiner Familie. Nicht jeder hatte es, aber in jeder Generation mindestens einer. Donatello, Leonardo, ihr verzweifelt doch immer, wenn ihr gegen mich Schach oder Go spielt. Es ist auch nicht ganz fair. Ich sehe die richtigen Züge und weiß, wie sich die Partie entwickelt, nicht nur aus Erfahrung heraus, sondern auch aufgrund meiner, nennen wir es Mustererkennung. Das ist im Kampf ebenfalls so. Ich weiß manchmal, was mein Gegner tut, bevor er es selber weiß, weil er einem bestimmten Rhythmus folgt, den ich erkennen kann. Das ist auch das Geheimnis dieser Rollen. Selbst für asiatische Graphologen sind es nur Gedichte, aber ich kann das dahinterliegende Muster sehen. Ich kann sie lesen, und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals welche zu Gesicht bekomme. Das Wissen, welches hier niedergeschrieben steht, ist uralt, teilweise älter als die Foot, und größtenteils verboten. Es darf niemals in die falschen Hände gelangen!"

Leonardo betrachtete interessiert die Rollen. „Ihr sagtet, es wäre nur teilweise angeboren. Man kann es also lernen?" Splinter seufzte. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, aber sie ist sehr gefährlich und unter Umständen tödlich. Zumindest kann sie einen um den Verstand bringen. Ich habe nicht vor, es euch zu zeigen. Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß!"

Vier Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet und Splinter spürte, dass seine Söhne sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufriedengaben. Er musste sich wohl doch an alles erinnern, auch wenn er nie wieder darüber nachdenken wollte. Und so erzählte er…

Yoshi und Toki saßen am Abhang und schauten auf den See hinaus. Es war kühl hier oben in den Bergen, doch trotzdem hatten beide bloße Oberkörper. Beide hatten ihre Ausbildung zur gleichen Zeit beendet, der zwei Jahre ältere Toki mit Ach und Krach, Yoshi mit Auszeichnung. Doch sollten sie beide- wie nur noch zehn andere aus der beim Abschluß aus siebenundzwanzig Schülern bestehenden Gruppe (ursprünglich waren es einmal zweiundfünfzig gewesen)- zur letzten Prüfung zugelassen werden.

Schließlich brach Toki das Schweigen. „Normalerweise stirbt die Hälfte oder wird wahnsinnig." Yoshi erwiderte nichts. „DU wirst bestehen, es liegt ja quasi in der Familie. Aber bei den Wakabayashis hat es nie ein Talent in diese Richtung gegeben." Yoshi blieb still, aber trotz der Kühle lief ein Schweißtropfen seine Schläfe hinab und zeigte, wie unbehaglich er sich fühlte. „Hibuka-sensei hat durchgesetzt, dass ich daran teilnehme. Zwischen seiner und meiner Familie gibt es seit zweihundert Jahren eine Fehde. Ich bin der letzte meiner Familie und er wird das Zeug zusammenmischen. Ich kann mich ja kaum weigern, es zu trinken." Yoshi schwieg weiterhin.

Toki packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn kräftig. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Es ist so einfach für ihn!" Er ließ Yoshi los. „Ich wette, morgen um diese Zeit bin ich tot!" Yoshi grinste krampfhaft. „Wohin soll ich deinen Gewinn schicken, wenn du recht hast?", fragte er betont sorglos. Doch die Augen seines besten Freundes, ja, seines großen Bruders blieben ernst. Toki war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Plötzlich beugte er sich vor und umarmte Yoshi fest. „Sayonara, kleiner Bruder", flüsterte er. Etwas verlegen erwiderte Yoshi die Umarmung. Dann stand Toki auf und ging wortlos davon.

Yoshi blieb noch lange Zeit sitzen. Solche Gedanken waren Hochverrat, dass wusste er, und sie würden streng bestraft werden, falls sie jemand gehört hatte. Doch die Nacht blieb ruhig. Vielleicht würde man sie sogar von den Prüfungen ausschließen. Yoshi stand auf und wollte zurücklaufen; er war sicher, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Dann zögerte er, biss sich auf die Lippen und setzte sich wieder. ER WOLLTE TEILNEHMEN! Er war sich sicher, dass er bestehen würde. Und Toki machte sich zu viele Sorgen. Sie würden es beide schaffen, da war er sicher. Mitglieder desselben Clans töten sich nicht gegenseitig; die Fehde zwischen den Wakabayashis und den Hibukas war immer nur im Training oder im Bestreben um den besseren Ausgang eines Auftrages ausgetragen worden. Er schlich zurück, zu den Schlafräumen. Ein nagendes, ungutes Gefühl blieb.

Am nächsten Tag führte man ihn in die Berge zu einer kleinen Hütte. Hibuka-sensei erwartete ihn. Bald waren alle Adepten eingetroffen. Yoshi war mit siebzehn Jahren mit Abstand der Jüngste. Toki und ein Mädchen namens Kimura Sen waren neunzehn, der älteste war ein junger Ninja, den Yoshi nicht kannte, mit fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Insgesamt waren sie sieben Ninja und vier Kunoichi.

Vor Hibuka-sensei standen elf flache Schüsseln. Über einem Feuer hinter ihm dampfte eine Flüssigkeit in einem Kessel. „Ihr werdet dies trinken. Danach werdet ihr Visionen haben. Diese werden bei jedem, eurer Natur und Begabung entsprechend", sein Blick huschte kurz zu Yoshi, auf dem seine größte Hoffnung lag, „unterschiedlich sein. Das einzige, was ich euch sagen kann, ist: Folgt dem Pfad, den ihr seht. Handelt. Bleibt nie stehen! Geht immer weiter! Nicht alle von euch werden überleben. Diejenigen, die es tun, werden die wirkliche Welt sehen, nicht nur das schwache Abbild, das ihr mit euren Augen seht. Euch wird ein völlig neuer Blickwinkel zuteil werden."

Er füllte die Schalen der Reihe nach mit der Flüssigkeit, bevor er sie an der Adepten verteilte. Dann zerbröselte er über jeder Schale ein paar getrocknete Pflanzen. Die meisten waren nervös und nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt, doch Yoshi fiel auf, das Hibuka-sensei in Tokis Schale mehr als doppelt so viele Kräuter fallen ließ wie in die Schalen der übrigen. Er fing Tokis Blick auf. Der war merklich blasser geworden. Er lächelte jedoch kaum merklich, hob die Schale und seine Lippen formten das Wort Kampai. Dann stürzte er den Inhalt hinunter. Die meisten anderen Schüler hatten ebenfalls schon getrunken. Yoshi setzte ebenfalls die Schale an den Mund und trank die erdig schmeckende Flüssigkeit.

Er stürzte! Er fiel nach hinten und stürzte in ein tiefes Loch. Der Boden hatte nachgegeben! Endlich fühlte er Grund. Er schlug nicht auf. Er lag von einem Moment auf den anderen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Die Welt kippte zur Seite weg. Um ihn herum wogte Schwärze, und doch ein Meer von Farben. Farben, die Strudel formten, die seinen Blick aufsogen… _Beweg dich!_ Dröhnte eine Stimme in seiner Erinnerung? Er wusste es nicht. Die Farben waren so schön, so anziehend. Er ging darauf zu. Sie wichen zurück.

Er streckte beide Hände aus und rannte und fiel, fiel eine Ewigkeit und Schmerz. Schmerz brandete durch seinen ganzen Körper und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er bekam keine Luft und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er schrie in Agonie, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, doch er schaffte es. Vor ihm richtete sich eine drohende Felswand auf. Schrie ihn an. Verhöhnte ihn. Verspottete ihn. Er kauerte sich zusammen, duckte sich, machte sich klein, um dem Starren der Felsen zu entgehen. Plötzlich wurde er zornig. Er schrie ebenfalls, gegen die Felswand an, die ihn demütigte. Mit beiden Fäusten trommelte er gegen die spitzen Felsen, bis sich seine Handflächen klebrig anfühlten. Sein Mund schmeckte nach Blut. Voller Zorn hatte er sich die Lippen aufgebissen.

Der Fels schimmerte an einer Stelle blau. Yoshi hieb dagegen und spürte überraschend Halt. Er klammerte sich fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Über ihm- blau. Yoshi griff danach. Zog seine Füße nach. Und wieder. Und wieder. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich. Sein Geist weitete sich und er konnte die ganze Welt umfassen. Überall sah er blaue Schimmer, sah die Stellen die das Gefüge zusammenhielten, sah die Muster im Chaos. Und sah Dinge: eine große Ratte, ein Japaner mit einer Metallmaske, vier große, aufrecht gehende Schildkröten, vermischten und vermengten sich mit Zügen Flugzeugen, Häusern. Die Masse der Informationen brachte ihn schier um den Verstand und er vergaß sofort wieder. Und er kletterte weiter, Hand um Hand…

Urplötzlich riß er die Augen auf. Lächelnd ließ er sich nach vorne sinken. Es war vorbei. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er schrie laut auf. Gerade noch konnte er sich festklammern. Er befand sich nicht mehr in der Hütte. Er kauerte am Rande eines Abgrundes. Unter und über ihm erstreckte sich kahler Felsen.

Er brauchte lange, um zurück zu finden. Er kam einfach nicht von dem Berg hinunter. Als er schließlich tief in der Nacht, erschöpft, müde, hungrig, am ganzen Leib geschunden und verletzt zum Hauptgebäude zurückkehrte, hatten sechs überlebt: zwei Kunoichi, Kimura Sen und Hatsutori Akemi, und vier Ninja: Hamato Yoshi, Ueweda Sanjio, Fuchikawa Takehiro und- Wakabayashi Toki, der mit Abstand am mitgenommensten aussah. Yoshi scherte sich nicht um die Zuschauer. Er lief auf Toki zu und umarmte ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass ein solcher Gefühlsausbruch äußerst ungebührlich war. „Konnichi wa, kleiner Bruder", krächzte Toki rauh, „Hab dich auch vermisst. Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden!"

Seine Söhne schwiegen beeindruckt. Schließlich sagte Leonardo: „Also ist es möglich, es zu lernen, mit dieser Mixtur?" Splinter sah in unbewegt an. „Nur sechs von elf haben den Tag und die Nacht überstanden. Zwei sind gestorben, drei haben unwiderruflich den Verstand verloren." Wieder schwiegen sie. Irgendwann fragte Michealangelo: „Und was ist aus Toki geworden? Der Typ hatte ihn doch vergiftet, oder?" Splinter nickte. „Anscheinend hatte es aber keine Folgen. Letztendlich war es auch bedeutungslos. Toki ist kurz darauf bei einer Mission gestorben". „Das tut mir leid", meinte Leonardo, „Er hat euch sehr viel bedeutet, nicht wahr?" Splinter nickte abermals. „Das hat er…"

Yoshi und Toki lagen auf einer Hügelkuppe. Schräg unter ihnen lag das Haus des Oyabun, dem sie ein paar wichtige Unterlagen stehlen sollten. Es war Nacht und Neumond. Beide trugen schwarzgrün schattierte Kleidung, Gesichtsmasken und hatten sich Zähne und Lider mit schwarzer Farbe bemalt. Toki stieß Yoshi den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Unsere erste Mission," meinte er grinsend. „Wünsch´ uns Glück!" „Ich hätte besser mit jemand anderem gehen sollen. Du quasselst einfach zu viel!"

Beide Ninja schlichen zur Mauer, die das Grundstück abschirmten, überwanden sie geschickt und trennten sich. Die Wachhunde hatten sie schon im Vorfeld ausgeschaltet. Den Grundbauplan des Hauses hatten sie aus dem Büro der Stadtverwaltung „ausgeliehen", sich mit der Raumaufteilung vertraut gemacht und suchten das Haus nun systematisch ab. Um schneller und effektiver arbeiten zu können, hatten sie sich getrennt. Yoshi hatte Glück. Er fand den versteckten Tresor, sprengte das Schloss auf, überzeugte sich, dass es die richtigen Papiere waren, und verließ das Anwesen dann wieder auf dem schnellsten Wege.

Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt wartete er auf seinen Freund. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Stellung des Mondes und der Sterne veränderten und kam zu dem Schluß, dass Toki seit mehr als einer Stunde verschwunden war. Er zögerte. Seine Befehle waren eindeutig. Keine Rettungsmission für einen Ninja, der sich gefangen nehmen ließ. Sei´s drum. Toki war sein bester Freund, sein Bruder. Er schob die Papiere in eine mitgebrachte Wachshülle und versteckte sie unter einem Haufen nasser Blätter. Dann brach er auf um Toki zu suchen.

Er gelangte fast nicht mehr auf das Grundstück. Überall standen Wachen, neue Hunde liefen herum und alles war hell erleuchtet. Er wusste fast selbst nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte. Es verlangte ihm sein ganzes Können ab, doch mitunter hatte er den Eindruck, dass er einfach wusste, was als nächstes geschehen würde und welche Plätze sicher waren. Manchmal glaubte er ein Schimmern wahrzunehmen, dass sich nicht mit optischer Täuschung erklären ließ. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Man sollte sein Glück schließlich nicht auf die Probe stellen.

Er begann in den Kellerräumen zu suchen. Dem Aufruhr draußen zu Folge – und auch drinnen gab es jetzt viel mehr Wachen- hatte man zumindest den Diebstahl der Papiere entdeckt. Im besten Falle hatte sich Toki irgendwo versteckt und saß jetzt fest. Dann bräuchte Yoshi nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver inszenieren, und sie konnten beide fliehen- und mussten dem Shidoshi dann erklären, warum sie viel zu spät waren. An den schlimmsten Fall wagte er nicht zu denken.

Er bog um eine Ecke und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Beinahe wäre er in eine Wache gelaufen. Er lief ein paar Schritte zurück und hörte Fußtritte, die sich ihm näherten. Leise verfluchte er seine Dummheit. Er saß in der Falle, denn es gab rechts und links im Gang keine Türen. Blieb nur noch die Decke. Er sprang hoch und klammerte sich fest, keinen Moment zu früh. Zum Glück befand sich die Decke aus Holzbalken, an denen er Halt finden konnte. Unter ihm lief ein schwarzgekleideter Yakuza. Yoshis Arme und Beine zitterten aufgrund der Belastung. Er hatte dies oft geübt, war aber noch nie dermaßen von seinem Können abhängig gewesen. Und jetzt blieb der Typ auch noch knapp hinter ihm stehen!

„Ich glaube, es gab nur den einen Einbrecher. Ninja operieren häufig allein. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Unterlagen irgendwo versteckt. Er rückt ja nicht mit der Sprache raus." Der Mann hatte sich an die zweite Wache gewandt. Dieser lachte dreckig. „Wir werden ihn schon zum reden bringen!"

Volltreffer! So leise wie möglich ließ sich Splinter fallen, vertraute auf den Schutz seiner Tarnkleidung und folgte den beiden. Sie gingen an mehreren Räumen vorbei, die offensichtlich als Lager genutzt wurden. Am Ende des Ganges waren mehrere verschlossenen Türen. Vor einer standen noch zwei Yakuza. Vier Gegner also, wahrscheinlich schwer bewaffnet und in den Kampfsportarten ausgebildet. Yoshi beschloss zu warten, bis die beiden neu hinzugekommenen wieder gingen. Es tat ihm zwar leid für Toki und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie ihm antun könnten, aber es würde Toki nicht helfen, wenn er sich auch noch fangen ließe.

Ein langer Schmerzensschrei ertönte hinter der Tür. Die Wachen blieben reglos. Yoshi zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und schob sich etwas weiter nach vorne- zu weit. Plötzlich zückte eine der Wachen eine Pistole und schoss! Die Kugel verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Yoshi hastete zurück. Von vorne kamen weitere Wachen. Er flüchtete in einen der Lagerräume. Dieser war fast bis zur Decke mit Fässern gefüllt. Kein Fluchtweg! Yoshi saß in der Falle. Er drehte sich um und wollte sich zum Kampf stellen.

Der Yakuza, der als erster auf ihn geschossen hatte, hob wieder die Pistole. „Schießt ihm nur in die Beine! Der Boss will sie lebend." Der Schuss dröhnte durch die Luft. Yoshi warf sich zur Seite, und die Kugel traf ein Fass. Auf einmal war der Raum in ein loderndes Inferno getaucht. In den Fässern war Benzin. „Du Vollidiot!" brüllte jemand. Mehrere Explosionen erklangen. Im flackernden Feuerschein konnte man fast nichts erkennen. Für Yoshi war dies ein Vorteil. Praktisch jeder hier war sein Feind und er konnte im Feuerschein nicht so gut erkannt werden. Er kämpfte sich den Weg frei und rannte in den Flur zurück. Das Feuer hatte sich ausgebreitet und das Ende des Ganges, in dem er sich befand, stand lichterloh in Flammen. Es war ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver- er musste es nur noch überleben, am besten zusammen mit Toki.

Vor der Tür stand immer noch eine Wache. Der Mann hob sofort die Pistole. Yoshi schleuderte einen Shuriken und traf seine Hand. Mit einen Aufschrei ließ der Mann die Pistole fallen. Yoshi stürzte sich auf ihn und schlug ihn nieder. Die Tür brannte und der eiserne Griff war so heiß, dass sich Yoshi die Handfläche verbrannte. Instinktiv zog er die Hand zurück, Dann riss er die Tür auf.

Die Turtles hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen. Sie hörten gerne, wie er Geschichten aus seiner Zeit als Foot erzählte, vor allem, weil er es nur sehr selten tat. Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran. Er senkte den Kopf und konnte für einen Moment nicht weiter erzählen. Michelangelo ergriff das Wort. „Und was geschah dann?" Splinter blieb lange Zeit stumm. Dann räusperte er sich tief und erzählte weiter.

„Der Raum stand komplett in Flammen und war kochend heiß. Niemand konnte dort überlebt haben. Am Boden war Blut, ziemlich viel sogar. Aber es gab keine Leiche. Der Yakuza, den ich niedergeschlagen habe, kam wieder zu sich. Ich habe ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und wollte ihn zwingen, mir zu sagen wo Toki ist. Der Mann schwor, dass er die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Es gab keine zweite Tür und kein Fenster. Toki muss verbrannt sein." „So schnell?" fragte Donatello skeptisch. „Es hätte zumindest ein paar Überreste gegeben."

Splinter seufzte. „Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben. Aber Toki war den Foot treu ergeben, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussah. Wenn er überlebt hätte, dann hätte er sich gemeldet. Ich habe sehr lange auf ihn gewartet. Er ist nie gekommen." Die Turtles schwiegen betreten. Gemäß seinem Wesen als Japaner ließ Splinter sie normalerweise nie so tief an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben und jetzt merkten sie, wie sehr ihren Meister dieser alte Verlust immer noch schmerzte. Splinter riß sich merklich zusammen.

„Ich bin etwas vom Thema abgekommen, fürchte ich", sagte er, jetzt wieder mit gewohnt neutraler Stimme. „In diesen Schriftrollen stehen viele Geheimnisse, unter anderem auch die Herstellung jener Mixtur, und sie dürfen niemals in die falschen Hände geraten, niemals. Wir müssen unbedingt sichergehen, dass diese Rollen verborgen bleiben. Und außerdem", seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „ möchte ich mir diesen Kunstexperten einmal genauer ansehen. Bei dem habe ich nämlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl!"


End file.
